Unexpected
by cat-lover13
Summary: Sakura is on a mission to find what has been going on in the border, and things start to ge out of control.Anything else might be a spoiler. Enjoy! there will be other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! Hope you like it. I really love SakuXNeji fics, so I decided to write one myself. Please review, and feel free to flame me, but don't be too hard. Please.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: If you haven't been notified, I do NOT own Naruto… how sad…

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Unexpected

Sakura, a beautiful girl, was sitting in an equally beautiful room in the exquisite house her husband had bought for her and her children. Not really, but that was what she hoped for. She was writing a message to Tsunade, currently the Hokage of Konoha, in a dusty and barely lighted room, inside the house of a simple fisherman and his wife, while she took care of their siblings.

Not what you would expect one of the most powerful ninjas in Konoha doing, but there had been an epidemic and since Tsunade couldn't go, Sakura was sent instead. She didn't dislike being next to the ocean, but it wasn't as hot as she could hope for.

She had already treated around twenty people, and the disease seemed to be under control. But for an unknown cause, Tsunade had told her to wait while she sorted a few things up. Sakura was angry, to say the least.

She missed Naruto and Ino… they were her best friends. Putting that aside, she just loved to fight with them. Naruto was usually saying things that _normal people _(as Sakura had put it) shouldn't be saying… in other words, he _never_ knew when to be quiet.

Nowadays, most of Naruto's quarrels seemed to be with that damned Hyuuga Neji. If being often outspoken by the Hyuuga wasn't enough, he just had to fall for her shy cousin. Well… seeing in a different light it wasn't _that_ bad, seeing that she was head over hells for him since the academy, but Neji just _had _to be overprotective. He wouldn't let him approach Hinata in any way if he wasn't there. And for all that Neji cared, Naruto would be better yelling with that annoying voice of his in the middle of a desert. Or at least that's what he had told her the last time that they went out to dinner.

Dinner… just by remembering it Sakura got hungry. She loved the places that Neji took them (Sakura had to go to Naruto's dates with Hinata because if she didn't go as a mediator Naruto would probably be headless by now) and she actually liked the company. Granted, they were too loud and Naruto seemed to love to draw attention to the fact that he was currently dating one of the cutest, or the cutest as he often referred to her, ninja of all times. If Sakura hadn't been there, Neji would have probably killed Naruto if he hadn't been afraid of the kunouchi's wrath…

Sakura was still deep in thought when Kuro, one of the children she was looking after, told her that they had received a letter for her. When she opened it she could clearly make out Shizune's handwriting. It read as follows:

_Sakura:_

_I am sorry that you had to stay in that town longer than you needed. _"Yeah right", Sakura thought, "She jus loves when I'm out of town , because there is no one to tell her that she should not be drinking sake in broad daylight" _I know you might be worried that I may not be able to hold my drink, but thanks to you and that obnoxious boy, Shizune has confiscated almost every bottle of sake that might reach Konoha. _Sakura sighed… "She is just angry because she is having a harder time getting her hand with those damned bottles, but at least I know that she has a secret stash in her office and at least five new boxes of sake in her house… without counting the numerous ones that she could coax people into giving her. _But putting aside minor problems, you have a new mission. There have been some rumors that some sound-nins have been spotted not to far away from were you are currently in station. I am sending a capable team to your side, and you are to join them and help them in any way that they might need. The Team Captain will give you a more detailed description on the mission. _

_Out of record, you should take this mission as an opportunity to spend some quality time with Konoha's males… specially the one that we have been discussing about._ I should have seen this coming… Why does she seem to worry so much about my love life? Even Ino doesn't worry that much… troublesome woman… hehe, I just love the fact that she and Shika are dating… Oh! On with the letter. _You should take advantage of the opportunities that destiny has set for you! And, Neji is one of the… _Sakura didn't bother to finish reading the letter, she had a shrewd idea of how it was going to end _"Sakura get over that Uchiha boy"_ or _"You are my beautiful apprentice! Get a boyfriend!"_ What did being her apprentice and having a boyfriend have to do with each other? She just couldn't understand her apprentice. And she had told her numerous times that what she and Neji shared was friendship, nothing more. But she couldn't help the tint of red that came to her cheeks every time she thought about him in that way.

"**Get over it! Everybody knows that you like him and it is more than obvious that he is into you! I mean, who wouldn't be? With that body of yours!" Inner Sakura said**

"You! I thought you had disappeared when I stopped hearing your obnoxious voice! And why do you refer to me as if I were a different person? I'm you." Sakura answered.

"**Because I thought it might be easier for you. But it is obvious you'd be hot, because if you are me, or if I am you…"**

Inner Sakura continued her line of thoughts, but Sakura was able to block her when she heard a familiar voice yell from outside.

"Sakura-chan! We are here!"

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Hope you liked it. All reviews accepted… and I mean it, please review so I know if you liked it!

See you later! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! I am sorry if the first chapter was really slow… but I needed to make an introduction, you know? But I will make future chapters faster (or at least I'll try…jeje)

Disclaimer: I still **don't **own Naruto.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Unexpected

"Sakura-chan, we're here!"

"Guess this letter came in a really slow mail batch… or it probably was in the bottom of the mailbox, so the mailman didn't see it and when he spotted it, it was to late because the mail had already been sent-"

"Sakura, could you _please _stop delaying your way to the door? Your blonde friend is really annoying…" Kuro, as usual, had rudely interrupted her from her line of thoughts.

"Okay! But the next time you interrupt me, you're dead meat!" Sakura warned him, but they both knew that she was playing.

Kuro stuck out his tongue and fled the room.

Sakura was, once again, left alone. "Guess I should probably be down…"

(Downstairs)

"Sakura-chan! What took you so long? Were you eating ramen without me?" Naruto had started crying because, according to him, Sakura didn't want to share her ramen. He had gone to a dark, secluded corner and a gray cloud had appeared above him… weird, since it seemed to be a pretty sunny day… but on with it!

"Hello Neji-san and Kiba-san. Hinata-chan, I'm so happy you came! I thought I'd be the only woman in here!" Sakura said.

"Hn" What a warm reply, ne? But one couldn't expect much more from Neji…

"Hello Sakura-san, I was wondering if you knew where we could put our stuff, so we don't have to be carrying it…" Kiba spoke with a really soft tone and had ended with his voice being barely above a whisper. He was obviously uncomfortable.

"Oh my gosh!" Sakura replied, which caused Neji to smile a little… but it really doesn't count, because no one except Hinata noticed. "I am so sorry! I forgot you just arrived… but you can put your things in the room that I'm using. Climb up the stairs and the first room to right. You can't miss it. Oh! And sorry for the mess in advance!" She had said this to the retreating backs of Neji and Kiba ad the only sign that she got from the jounins was a wave of their hands.

Ok… I'll leave it here. Thanks for the reviews!!! I reaaaaaally love them…

Bye!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! This is the third chapter… I bet you could figure as much. I want to thank everyone for the reviews. You are great! And I am sorry that the chapters aren't as long as I wished them to be, but I'll try harder. Sorry for the late update, but lot of things came up, so you can just imagine.

Naruto is still not mine.

Unexpected

"Hinata! You have to tell me absolutely _everything _that has happened since I left Konoha! And how is Ino going? Is she still going out with Shika-" Sakura was cut off when she noticed that Hinata was staring at Naruto.

"_Naruto…_" Sakura said in almost a growl "If you don't take yours and Hinata's bags upstairs right now, I will have to force you to do it!" At her warning, his eyes became as big as saucers, and he hurriedly went upstairs with the bags. He was scared, to say the least, of her inhuman strength. "So… Hinata, please continue"

Hinata was shocked at her, mainly because she knew how scary she could be when se gets angry. "Oh, yes. Ino told me to tell you that she is still going out with Shikamaru. They look cute together, don't you think so?"

"Yes, they do. But I never thought those two would end up together. I really believed that he and Temari would end up together… guess Kiba isn't as stupid as he looks" Kiba had been going out with Temari for a while, only because he and her brother Kankuro had become close friends. Since then, Kankuro had come to the decision that he would _never_ show his sister to any of his friends (rumor has it that he saw them making out in his house, and he has been traumatized ever since).

"You are probably right. No one saw that one coming" Since she started to hang out with Naruto, her stuttering has almost completely disappeared from her voice.

"Yeah… anyway, how have _you_ been doing? Has Naruto gotten smarter since I left town? I really hope so" Sakura said.

Hinata chuckled "No. But he has asked me out for ice-cream in the last weeks. The bad thing is that Neji hasn't let us been together for five minutes without him… I really don't know why he hasn't let us alone, though. Sometimes, I really don't know what goes through his mind. What could Naruto possibly do when we are alone?"

Sakura had wide eyes at this "Hinata, please repeat what you just told me in your head… I really hope that I won't have to spell it out for you.

Hinata replayed everything that she had just said "… Oh! So _that_ is what he thinks we'll do! I never thought he would think me capable of such a thing"

"I don't think he thinks _you_ capable of doing it. He must blame it all on your little, and stupid, boyfriend" Sakura answered.

"Sakura-chan! What are you doing? You should show us around, since you must already know everywhere in this town." Naruto had apparently finished putting his and Hinata's things in Sakura's room.

"…Naruto. I really hope you didn't destroy my room in the five minutes I left you alone" Sakura warned

"Don't worry, Sakura. He was with me _and_ Neji. We made sure he didn't do any of his _amazing_ ideas in your room" Kiba said, while showing his pointed fangs.

"Thanks Kiba-san. I guess I should stop worrying about this"

"Drop the formalities, Sakura. Just Kiba" Kiba said, which caused a sudden rose tone to appear in Sakura's cheeks, but it went away as quickly as it appeared.

"I will be taking your word for that _Kiba. _And yes, we should probably go out so you get to know town. It isn't very big, so we should be coming just in time for dinner" Sakura said, while she started to head to the door.

Hoe you enjoy this chapter. Sorry again that it took me so much time to put it up, I promise I'll do my best to put the next chapter sooner.

Thanks for the reviews, they are really a booster for me.

Please review! Please review! Please review! (I think that I made it clear enough what I want. Please! It will take you two minutes tops)

One of the reasons why it took me so much time to update was because I was working in a new story. It is also NejixSaku, so if you read it and told me what you think of it would be nice.

Later!


End file.
